


The Game

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Co-workers, M/M, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Colby and David play a dangerous game.





	The Game

**Title:** The Game **  
**Pairing: David/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby and David play a dangerous game. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M  
** A/N:  This takes place _before_ "A Week in Watson."  


“David,” Colby protested.“God, man, don’t do that.”

David smiled and didn’t stop fondling Colby through his dress pants.

Colby looked over David’s shoulder but the FBI men’s restroom was otherwise empty … for the moment.Colby grabbed David’s ass and yanked him hard against him, pressing David’s hand between their bodies.

Colby’s mouth devoured David’s, like he’d wanted to do all morning.David had been driving him crazy with brief touches and sideways looks.

Breaking free, David kissed Colby’s neck.He put his hands on each side of Colby’s head and ground his cock against Colby’s.

“We should not be doing this,” Colby gasped.“There are cameras.”

“No one ever looks at those unless there’s a crime.”David lifted his head and grinned at Colby.“Is there gonna be a crime?”

“I think melting someone’s brain is a crime,” Colby said, his hands kneading David’s firm ass.

“Not melted enough,” David said and unzipped Colby’s pants.

Colby groaned and opened the door to the nearby handicapped stall.He shoved David inside and latched the door.

“Bend over,” Colby said huskily.

David’s eyes were triumphant but Colby was too far gone to care that David had won again in their endless dangerous game.David pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Damn you,” Colby snapped, grabbing the supplies.

Unbuckling his pants, David pulled them and his underwear down and turned around, offering his dark brown ass for Colby’s gratification.

A moment later, his cock buried in that tight ass, Colby groaned in relief and pleasure. Later, he’d chastise himself for being so easy, for giving in, but at the moment, all that mattered were their soft gasps, his hands on David’s hips, the hot wet grip of David’s ass, and the treacherous, inevitable rise of sweet orgasm.


End file.
